


Forget About the World

by CaroltheQueen (always_1895)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_1895/pseuds/CaroltheQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke, sat on the Commander’s throne, gasped into wakefulness at the same moment that everyone with a chip still in their head crumpled to the floor. Abby watched Marcus fall and felt like she couldn’t breathe.</p>
<p>Written before the finale aired, set post-season 3. Abby and Marcus navigating their tentative relationship after everything that happened whilst they were chipped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget About the World

Clarke, sat on the Commander’s throne, gasped into wakefulness at the same moment that everyone with a chip still in their head crumpled to the floor. Abby watched Marcus fall and felt like she couldn’t breathe.

“Clarke?” Turning to her daughter, she found her already fully conscious and coherent, murmuring to Bellamy, who was holding her close, looking into her eyes intently as though to reassure himself that she’d made it out of the City of Light with her mind still her own. Clarke tore her eyes from his to look at Abby and offer her a small, shaken smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

“I’m okay. It’s done.” She was pale, her eyes were wet, and Abby felt torn with the deep need to be by the side of both the people she loved the most. But Clarke was already being crowded by both Blakes and Murphy now, full of comfort and questions, respectively, so Abby turned and fell to her knees next to Marcus. Her hand immediately went to his neck, searching for a pulse, and she almost cried with relief upon finding it, steady and strong. But that was no guarantee that he would wake up if something had happened to the minds of those trapped in the City of Light. Clarke was awake though, she reminded herself. Clarke was here and she’d said it was over.

Abby looked down at Marcus’ peaceful face and felt overwhelmed. The longing for him to open his eyes, to see that warm, brown gaze fall on her once more with quiet love and support, was a physical ache in her chest. An ache which turned into heartbreaking agony at the thought that, after what she had done to him, he might never look at her like that again.

She trailed her hands over his chest, rising and falling reassuringly, and down his arms, to gently push the sleeves of his jacket up. His wrists were still wrapped in the gauze she herself had put around his wounds, though the memory was far away and hazy, like a fading nightmare. Her hands had moved mechanically in a way she almost wished she was capable of now. Now, they shook at the sight of red seeping through the white cotton. ALIE had taken his mind, his body, and used it, not allowing him to feel the pain in his wrists when his movements made his wounds worse. They would hurt badly when he woke up. And Abby was the cause of it.

She couldn’t stop the tears then, bowing her head so her hair hid her face from view. Abby let herself take one of Marcus’ hands gently in her own, feeling as though she didn’t deserve even that one small touch. Feeling as though she’d lost any right to touch him like he was hers the moment she gave the order to nail him to that cross. No, she thought, before that. When ALIE had taken something intimate that should have been only between them, and had Abby use it against him.

She remembered his face, a face that she loved, as he pleaded with her to stop, to wake up, _“Abby, please, wake up!” _But she’d stood by and watched impassively as his blood stained the cross and his screams echoed around the courtyard. Now those screams filled her head, mingling with Clarke’s own cries of pain as ALIE had cut into her with Abby’s hands, and Abby was sure she was going to be sick.__

Angling herself away from Marcus, a hand flew to her mouth, but all that came out was a raw, choked sob, and she couldn’t stop more from following.

“Mom?!” Clarke’s voice was panicked, and Abby soon felt her presence at her side. She watched her daughter frantically check Marcus’ pulse for a moment, then frown in confusion. “Mom, he’s alive, he’s okay! What’s wrong?”

All Abby could see through her tears though were bloodstained bandages on Marcus’ wrists and the precise cuts visible on Clarke’s chest.

“I-” She tried to speak but it came out as another strangled sob. Clarke’s hands came up as if to hold her face, but Abby flinched away, shaking her head. “I hurt you.” She gasped out, “I hurt both of you.”

“Mom, no. I told you before, that wasn’t you. I _know _that wasn’t you. Kane will too.”__

__“Will he?”_ _

__“He’s not an idiot. Mom c'mon, you can’t do this to yourself…”_ _

__“They _crucified _him, Clarke! And I was the one who ordered it! I did that!” Abby was aware of the hysteria in her voice, of how loudly her confession rang throughout the room. She felt her guilt and self-hatred thick in the air as Clarke fell silent.___ _

____A sudden hiss of pain from the man lying next to them made them both jump, and Abby looked around wide-eyed to see Marcus staring back at her with some undefinable intense emotion on his face._ _ _ _

____“Abby.” Her name on his lips was a statement, a question, and an affirmation all in one: _You’re here. I’m here with you. Are you you? _____ _ _

______Abby’s face crumpled once more and immediately Marcus was sitting up and reaching for her. But before he could pull her to him, Abby’s eyes fell once again to his wrists and she jerked away with a sob._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Marcus…” His name seemed to be all she was capable of uttering but, following her gaze, he seemed to hear everything she was trying to say._ _ _ _ _ _

_______I’m so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I don’t deserve forgiveness. I don’t deserve you. I love you. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________“Abby, no…” She didn’t want to fight against his hold any longer. Everything in her wanted to sink into his arms, let the gentle understanding in his voice wash over her. So this time when he drew her close she didn’t resist, and buried her face in his chest, breathing him in and letting out a muffled, “I’m sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Abby felt his hands in her hair, cradling her head, though it must have pained him to move them. Then there was the soft prickle of his beard as he leaned down to murmur in her ear,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You have nothing to be sorry for.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She nestled herself further into him and tried to stem the flow of tears. Somewhere above her she heard Clarke speaking quietly to Marcus._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I told her none of it was her fault, but…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I heard her. It’s what woke me up.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I said you wouldn’t blame her.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Of course I don’t.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marcus’ arms tightened protectively around her, and despite the guilt and self-hatred still rolling within her, Abby tried to let herself take in their words, the forgiveness they offered, and let herself find sanctuary in the feel of Marcus holding her, alive and warm against her. She let them continue to talk uninterrupted, too focused on the heartbeat beneath her ear to care that they were openly talking about her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey, I’m glad you’re okay.” Clarke said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You too.” There was a shuffling noise as Clarke got to her feet, but Marcus stopped her, “Clarke?” He hesitated, then, “Do you know why she took the chip?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“She did it to save Raven. ALIE was making her hurt herself. Why did you?” There was a pause, and Abby looked up from where her head now rested in the crook of his neck to find Marcus already looking down at her. The look in his eyes took her breath away, something like hope fluttering in her chest. Clarke answered for him, “To save her.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“To save her.” Marcus echoed, never taking his eyes off Abby. _Of course he did _, was all she thought, with a conflicted mix of love, guilt, anger, and gratitude. They were still sat wrapped around each other in the middle of the throne room, but locked in that moment with him, everything around them ceased to exist. Abby wanted to touch him, to kiss him, but felt frozen by the memory of the last time she’d done that. What ALIE had almost taken from them. She didn’t want to kiss Marcus and have him thinking of that moment, too. He was looking at her now with a small frown, trying to read from her expression what was going through her mind. She wondered what he saw.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________The world came rushing back in, however, by the movement of the others, clearly ready to vacate the room as a united front. Without another word, Abby pulled away from Marcus and, avoiding strain on his hands or his wrists, they helped each other to their feet and joined the group as Clarke lead the way out through the doors.  
  
That was the last time that they had pause to take a breath for the next six hours at least. They were all swallowed up in the chaos that was Polis post-ALIE, all pulled in different directions. Murphy detached from the group almost immediately, running off in search of someone. She was very quickly recruited by the city’s healers. Marcus’ worried eyes ran over her face as she did her best to reassure him that she was okay. As much as a huge part of her wanted to stay near him, and Clarke, she knew she’d also welcome the chance to throw herself into hard work for a while. So with one last, lingering glance and touch, he disappeared into the crowd alongside Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia and Indra._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________By the time the sun had set, she was tired and aching, and found herself being pulled away from medical by her daughter, insisting, “We all need to rest, mom.” Clarke led her by the hand, to a small, warm room, containing only a bed covered in soft furs, and a large steaming bowl of water on a little table in the corner, a wash cloth placed next to it. She drew Abby into a hug, and Abby cradled her head, suddenly overwhelmed with gratitude to have her back in her arms, precious and alive. “Try and get some sleep.” She murmured when she stepped away. Abby looked at the dark circles beneath her eyes, and wondered whether Clarke would actually follow her own advice. She wanted to keep her close, have her crawl into bed with her like she’d done as a child, after a nightmare. But their nightmare was the waking world now, and Abby couldn’t ease Clarke’s worries for her, or take away her pain anymore, no matter how much she might wish she could. She wanted to ask her about what she had been through, what she had seen in the City of Light that had tears forming in her eyes when she’d woken. Instead she asked,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Are the others alright?” Then, “Is Marcus…?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Clarke looked at her searchingly for a moment, and Abby prayed she wasn’t about to finally ask what exactly Marcus Kane was to her now, suddenly feeling far too tired to navigate that particular conversation. Thankfully, her daughter just nodded and said, “I’ll tell him to check in with you.” She offered her a small, genuine smile, “Night, mom.” and slipped from the room, closing the door behind her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Abby stood motionless for a moment, frozen by the torrent of thoughts and emotions whirling through her head. Memories that were hers but not hers; horrors that had been carried out with her hands without her consent. She wanted to scream and cry, but instead crossed over to the wash basin, removing her top and the chain around her neck, and set to cleaning herself as best she could. The hot water felt good and she let herself relax a little, only to tense up again when there was a knock at the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Just a second.” She called, even though she knew it could only be one person. She slipped her top back on and opened the door. Marcus stood there, looking tired and rumpled, but his eyes lit up when he saw her. He smiled softly,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hi.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hi.” She whispered, and stepped back for him to come inside. He moved past her as she shut the door again, and her eyes were drawn to his wrists, the fresh bandages that had been wrapped around them by someone other than her. She felt that rush of guilt and self-hate again, her stomach rolling at the thought of what had happened to him. He must have seen her looking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Abby, don’t.” His voice was rough, and when her eyes snapped up to his, all she saw was the depth of his worry and care for her. “This wasn’t you.” He stepped in closer and drew her to him, holding her and sweeping his fingers over her hair. “We were all made to do things. We can’t let them destroy us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The pain she felt at having hurt him lingered, but Abby let herself sink into his embrace for a moment, the feeling of how much she needed him filling her once more, as it had, with growing intensity, ever since they’d crashed to Earth. She needed him. And she loved him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She pulled back enough to look up at him, though Marcus kept his arms loosely around her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Abby, what’s wrong?” She wanted to laugh and cry all at once. Nothing was wrong, not really. He was here in front of her, touching her with an ease and familiarity that she didn’t deserve, and she wanted to kiss him so badly. But Abby couldn’t stop thinking about the last time she’d kissed him and everything that was wrong with that. The way it did and didn’t feel like something she’d really done. The way the act of it felt distant when it should have been about getting closer. The way it was forced and hurried and all to do with what ALIE wanted, nothing to do with learning the taste and feel of Marcus, the way he liked to be touched and kissed. The thought of what could’ve happened had he not quickly put a stop to it haunted her. She wanted to take back control and kiss him the way she wanted to, but feared taking that initiative would remind him of that last time and everything that came with it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I…” Abby reached up with shaking hands to hold his face. The gesture was intimate and theirs. It was safe. “I want to kiss you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He smiled at that, but it quickly became confused, “And that’s a bad thing?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No! It’s just…” She shook her head before meeting his eyes. She saw nothing but affection as he waited patiently, giving her as much time as she needed to gather her thoughts. “I don’t want it to be anything like last time.” Marcus frowned, still clearly confused. “With ALIE in my head.” She clarified._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No, I knew what you meant, I just… don’t see how it could possibly be like that.” It was her turn to frown. “That wasn’t you, Abby. I know it took me a couple seconds longer than it should’ve to figure that out, but-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That wasn’t your fault.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“- but, I knew it wasn’t you. It doesn’t count.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She couldn’t help but huff a laugh, “Simple as that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It can be.” He offered her that small, lopsided smile that she loved. “We could forget it and not let ALIE ruin this for us. Be happy that we’re alive and we get another chance to do it properly.” Abby loved him so much in that moment she felt like crying, but she figured she’d already done enough of that already that day. All of her fears were fading in the face of his hope and faith in the two of them. At his next words, she couldn’t hold back any longer. “I guarantee that when you’re ready, I will be thinking of nothing but being with you here and now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Abby raised herself up on her tiptoes and captured his mouth with hers, feeling his smile briefly, before he began to kiss her back. She took it slow, savouring his lips and the prickle of his beard for a while, before she ran her tongue along his bottom lip and he opened for her to taste him with a quiet moan. Her hands had moved from his face to tangle in his hair, burying her fingers in soft curls. He was letting her set the pace, she realised, with a pang of tenderness, and it made her want him all the more. She surged up and pressed herself more fully against him, and the kiss turned into something heavy with intent. Abby nipped at his bottom lip and he actually growled, the sound of it shooting straight to the core of her. His hands, which had remained motionless at her waist due to his injuries, pressed her hips against his own and she felt his desire for her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Marcus tore his mouth from hers, with a murmured, “God, Abby.” and trailed open mouthed kisses down her neck. Her hands made their way down his chest and under his shirt to _finally _touch bare skin and he gasped in her ear. She started pulling the material up.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Are you sure?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She felt like she’d never been more sure of anything. “Off.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________With a smirk, he raised his arms and let her divest him of his shirt, clearly enjoying the way she had to stretch against him to do so. And then there was shirtless Marcus Kane in front of her, and all Abby wanted to do was touch and kiss every inch of newly exposed skin; feel all of him pressed up bare against her own. Marcus seemed to have the same idea, and she helped him quickly pull her top off, before he resumed his path downwards, kissing along her collarbone and to the tops of her breasts. The scrape of his beard over sensitive skin was an entirely new sensation to her, combined with the heat of his mouth, and she wanted it everywhere._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Abby ran her hands over his chest, delighting in the way he shuddered beneath her slightest touch. She felt in control. She felt powerful with how much Marcus wanted her, and only her. Hands on his neck, she pulled his head up once more for another desperate kiss, raising her hips and pressing herself against his hardness. Marcus gasped into her mouth. She felt his hands at her back, trying to make them cooperate enough to undo the clasp on her bra. He broke the kiss,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I can’t… My hands…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It’s okay.” Abby kissed him again, softly this time, to soothe his frustration, before smiling and reaching back to remove the bra herself. Marcus’ eyes were wide, pupils blown with desire, as he watched her reach for his hands carefully and drop a light kiss over the bandages on each wrist, “We can work around that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Her laugh when Marcus practically dove towards her bare chest quickly turned into a moan when she felt his tongue along the skin between her breasts, before taking a nipple into his mouth. A jolt of pleasure shot through her and she cried out when, in the next instant, the wet heat was gone and replaced with the scratch of his beard as he rubbed it against the over sensitive peak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I like that.” She gasped out, fingers stroking the roughness on his cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Mmm, I’d noticed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Abby smirked and closed her eyes as he gave her other breast the same treatment. She wondered why they were still standing upright in the middle of the room, so hooked her fingers in his waistband and started tugging him towards the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Marcus didn’t need much more encouragement, kissing his way back up to her mouth, as they both seemed to be seized by the same sudden frenzy to remove the last barriers of clothing between them. Marcus’ hands at her waist steadied her when they both stumbled trying to kick off their boots, and Abby laughed into their kiss. She was unbuttoning his pants when the backs of her legs hit the bed, so instead she shimmied out of the rest of her clothes quickly, and sat down in one smooth movement. Marcus stood with his pants undone and his hands hanging limply at his sides for a moment, eyes raking over her hungrily, and Abby let him, feeling the heat in his gaze as though it were a physical touch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Abby…” he breathed, “You’re beautiful.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She looked up at him, his thick hair an utter mess from where she couldn’t stop running her hands through it; eyes blazing with want and love and a hundred other things she couldn’t name; the strong muscles in his chest and shoulders and the scattering of dark hair that trailed down his stomach and disappeared past his waistband, and God, how she _ached _to see the rest of him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“So are you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Then she reached for his zipper and pulled it down slowly, teasingly, over his obvious hardness. Marcus hissed and took over, then, pushing down his pants and underwear and kicking them away. He let Abby take in the sight of him, as she had for him, and watched as an endearingly self-conscious blush bloomed on his skin. She smiled up at him, making sure to catch his eyes, before darting in to place a quick, almost chaste, kiss at the tip of his erection._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________There was a loud startled groan above her, “Fuck, Abby.” Then she lay back and he was on her, all of him, gloriously naked and pressed against her, his larger body surrounding hers completely. She shifted to cradle his hips between her legs, feeling the length of him, hard and hot, pressing against her, and ran her hands down his back. Marcus was balancing his weight on his elbows either side of her, fingers resting gently in her hair as he kissed her deeply. Abby rocked her hips up against his, knowing he could feel her wetness, and Marcus let out a frustrated growl, burying his face in her neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“God, I wish I could touch you properly.” He sounded almost pained._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Abby stroked his hair, “You’ll get the chance.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He raised his head, his eyes were vulnerable, “Will I?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________It seemed ridiculous to her that he should have any doubt that she was completely his at this point, but he had eased her fears with patience and understanding earlier, so now she would do the same for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Abby smiled, “I’m counting on it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She felt his laugh rumble in his chest, reached up to touch the crinkles in the corners of his eyes. After seeing him be stoic and cold on the Ark for so long, she would never get enough of his smile. Reassured, his eyes turned wicked,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“If I can’t touch you, I want to taste you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________And before she could even think of a reply, he dropped a quick kiss to her lips, before making his way down her body, his intent clear. Abby’s mind had gone blank, and her breathing quickened. Marcus settled between her legs and took his time kissing and nipping at the soft skin of her inner thighs, teasing her mercilessly when just the sight of him down there was clouding her mind with arousal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Marcus, please…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Her gasped plea seemed to be what he was waiting for because suddenly his mouth was on her. She couldn’t help the jerk of her hips in response and the cry that escaped her. Marcus wrapped an arm around her thigh, hand stilling her hips, and she reached down to twine her fingers in his. Her other hand returned to his hair and then the world shrank down to Marcus’ lips, tongue, teeth, and the bristles of his beard prickling against her hot, swollen flesh. He started drawing long, slow circles through her folds with his tongue, deliberately avoiding the tiny bundle of nerves where she wanted him most. It felt good, so good, but she wanted more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Damn it, Marcus…” It was almost a whine, but she didn’t care. The vibrations of his resulting chuckle sent her gasping, and he squeezed her hand. It was the only warning she got before he drew her clit between his lips, suckling hard, and started flicking his tongue against it relentlessly. And, _yes, God… _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“There!” She breathed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________White hot waves of pleasure had her panting and writhing, unable to stop her hips from making tiny thrusts against the weight of his arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Abby felt her legs beginning to tremble, and forced herself to open her eyes. She looked down her body to find Marcus already watching her; watching as he made her come undone. The sight tipped her over the edge and she cried out his name as her orgasm crashed over her, everything fell away but the rolling pleasure and Marcus’ hand gripping hers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________When she came back down, body languid and still tingling with small tremors, Abby stroked his hair gently, wondering how hard she had gripped it, and opened her eyes to find Marcus resting his chin on her stomach, eyes shining with delight. She smiled giddily and reached for him, drawing him upwards and kissing her taste from his mouth. She’d seen him wince as he moved, his hands and wrists unable to bear his weight, even though he said nothing and attacked her mouth with a new desperation that, she knew, had everything to do with the rock hard length of him sliding against the wetness between her legs. They were both so ready for him to be inside her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Abby gripped his hips tighter with her knees and, using his distraction, somehow managed to push up and roll him beneath her. She knelt astride him and he gazed up at her, looking startled but pleased. She touched his hands, currently running lightly over her waist and along the sides of her breasts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“This way won’t hurt your wrists.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________His smile was self deprecating and grateful all at once, and Abby felt another pang of guilt that she determinedly pushed away. ALIE would not ruin this for them. It was her turn to make him feel good._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“View’s pretty good t-” He cut himself off with a strangled groan as Abby took him in her hand, stroking, and positioned him to lower herself slowly onto him. As she watched him, all wild hair and heaving chest, muscles straining against the urge to thrust up rather than let her take her time, Abby wholeheartedly agreed with him. Marcus Kane was sprawled beneath her, wrecked with want, and the image of this first time would be seared into her memory._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It had been a long time, but Abby relished the slight burning stretch as she sank down until he was _finally _buried inside. She stilled for a moment, enjoying the perfect feel of him filling her, then, eyes locked on his, slowly started rolling her hips, running her hands over his chest.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Tease.” He growled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She leaned down, hair falling in a curtain around them, and nipped at his bottom lip, grinning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Payback.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________At that he gripped her ass and thrust up, hard. Abby gasped, and then she wasn’t playing anymore. Marcus leaned up and kissed her properly, passionately, as her hips rose and fell against his. When she moved to sit up, Marcus followed her, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing their mouths crashing back together as she moved in his lap. She clutched at his shoulders, riding him harder, pulling him deeper, unwilling to stop kissing him even when it dissolved into all open mouths and hot, panting breaths._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Abby could feel that wave of pleasure rising in her again and from the way he trembled under her hands, she knew Marcus was close too. She drew back to look at him, wanting to watch him, and found herself overwhelmed by the complete awe and love she saw on his face. Lost in his eyes, she didn’t notice him slip a hand between their bodies until she felt his fingers slipping against her over sensitive clit. She let out a high pitched cry, unable to hold his gaze any longer. His touch was clumsy but it was enough, and Abby came hard, pleasure rushing through her body and making her forget everything. Everything but Marcus. She wound her arms tightly around his shoulders, pulling him flush against her, and felt him come apart too, shuddering and groaning her name into her neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________They stayed like that for a moment catching their breath, wrapped around each other, joined as closely as two people could be. Abby ran her fingers through his hair, whilst he trailed his up and down her spine, then pulled back just enough to rest her forehead against his. The overwhelming love she felt blooming in her chest threatened to spill from her eyes and her lips, but she wanted to keep the comforting, almost reverent, silence that surrounded them. She didn’t think she had the words anyway, until Marcus began, softly,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“That was…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“ _Everything. _” She whispered, and felt him nod. He kissed her, slow and leisurely, before laying back on the bed and drawing her down with him, cradled against his chest.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Their sleep wasn’t peaceful. Nightmares and memories had them both jerking awake, panicked and afraid, at different times. But the fear was soothed in the safety of each others arms. Tears were kissed away, and words of comfort and support were whispered like secrets in the darkness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Abby drifted off once more to Marcus murmuring, “Love you.” and wrapping himself around her, protecting her against the world._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
